Robin's Egg Blue
by Whirling
Summary: Robin stumbles upon an abandoned robin - and after all, "who better than Robin, the Boy Wonder, to take care of a baby robin?"
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

**Mmm well I was going to try to write another chapter to my other YJ fic (Caged), but this idea popped into my head and I had to get it out there.**

**Nothing you recognize belongs to me!**

* * *

It was very early spring, almost closer to the end of winter. The air was chilly in the mornings and evenings, but during the day the weather was generally fair. Today was a Saturday, the sun was warm, and the sky was dappled with fluffy clouds. _Perfect for exploring,_ Dick thought happily. Bruce's property was huge, and Dick loved going out in the little forest and scattered meadows that surrounded the Wayne Manor. He enjoyed wandering alone in nature, and Bruce was fine with it as long as he stayed within ten minutes or so of the house, and let him or Alfred know that he was outside.

Dick knew that Bruce would be on a phone call for a few hours in the morning, so he took this as the perfect opportunity to go out and wander for a while. After quickly eating his breakfast of eggs and toast with butter, the young boy rushed to find his shoes. "Alfred!" he hollered as he tied the laces. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit!"

The butler peeked around a corner at the boy. "Very well, young sir," he acknowledged. "But I expect you to be back inside before noon." Dick nodded enthusiastically and glanced at the nearest clock to double check the time. _Ten-thirty,_ he thought. _Plenty of time! _He grabbed a comfy sweatshirt, threw it on, and flew out the door.

Once outside, the little bird glanced around the house. _Where should I go now...?_ he mused, weighing the pros and cons of each area. _I could go by that pond with the goldfish first, or I could walk on the trail that goes through the woods, or I could go by the hill and watch the birds..._ Brightening as the idea occurred to him, Dick immediately raced off. He had lived with Bruce for almost two years now, and he knew the property like the back of his hand. Within minutes, he was at a small hill covered in wildflowers and grass. It was backed up to the edge of the woods, and birds often hung out around the area.

Birds were by far some of Dick's favorite animals - which _might_ have been obvious from the name he had chosen to go by as Batman's partner: Robin. Those specific birds held a special place in his heart. His mom had loved robins, with their pretty light blue eggs and warm red chests. Watching robins as they flickered through the grass, pecking at bugs and seeds, reminded Dick of his mother. They made him happy, even though thinking of his parents made him sad.

The acrobat walked contently over to a nice, somewhat flat rock, and plopped down to enjoy the company of the birds. Swallows raced around low to the ground, agilely catching insects and flitting through the air. Sparrows hopped along just inside the forest, pecking at dirt, making Dick wish he had brought some birdseed along. After Bruce had realized just how much his adopted son loved birds, he made sure to always have a supply of birdseed on hand.

Dick didn't see any robins right away, but after sitting for a while he noticed a pair looking for worms in some loose dirt. Smiling, the boy slowly got up and moved a bit closer to them. They glanced at him, making sure he wasn't a threat, before hopping away a little. Grinning, Dick crouched close to the ground and took small steps forward. The pair of robins simply pranced away again, and the three birds (well, two robins and one Robin) continued their funny little game until the (actual) birds got tired of the boy, and fluttered up to a nearby tree. Dick pouted slightly, but stood up and watched the birds from the ground. If he wanted, he could climb up, but he knew they would only fly away again.

While he was watching, the pair leapt off of the tree branch and flew into the forest. "Hey, wait!" Dick exclaimed, chasing after them through the sparsely grown trees. They didn't go far - soon, the two alighted on another tree branch. Dick caught up quickly, tilting his head up, and then gasped in awe. They had a nest of baby robins! He could see the tangled sticks and grass, and could hear the cacophonous cries of the little birds as they begged their parents for food. The young acrobat grinned happily; he would have to come back here every day and watch the chicks grow up! If only he had found the nest sooner, maybe he could've watched them hatch! _I can't wait to tell Bruce about this,_ he thought eagerly, eyes never leaving the nest. He watched as the female robin stood on the edge of her nest, while the male flew off again, presumably to find food for the chicks. _I wanna see the babies!_ Dick thought suddenly. He could only hear them from the ground, not see them.

The boy scouted out a nearby tree that didn't look too difficult to climb, and scrambled his way up to a higher vantage point. As someone who had spent his entire childhood climbing ladders and poles and hanging out high above the ground, climbing a tree was nothing for Dick. He made himself comfortable on the branch, and fixed his eyes on the now-visible robin chicks.

There were five, and they were very fluffy and actually rather ugly, especially compared to their parents. It seemed to him that they had only hatched a few days ago, but then again he was no bird expert. They were climbing on top of each other, trying to get closer to the top of the nest where they knew food would come. Their plaintive cries filled his ears as he watched in fascination while their father brought a few small worms to the nest.

One of the little robins had clambered to the top of the nest to get better access to the worms, and Dick realized a few seconds beforehand what was going to happen next. His eyes bulged in alarm as he watched the young robin tumble over the edge of the nest and fall into a patch of grass by the base of the tree with a shocked squeak. He gasped, and hurried down his own perch, leaping to the ground. _Ohmygodohmygod is it okay? Is it hurt? Does its mom know that it fell?_ Dick rushed over to the small patch of grass and peered down, his bright blue eyes quickly finding the downed baby bird. It was struggling around, crying out in fear for its parents. Realizing that his presence would scare away the mother bird, Dick quickly backed away from the chick and waited for the mother to retrieve her offspring... but she never did.

Dick waited for almost ten minutes (which felt like an _hour_ to his young, impatient mind) for the chick to be rescued, but for some reason the mother completely ignored her baby's cries for help. _What's wrong with her?_ Dick wondered angrily. _Why won't she help it?_

After five more minutes - Dick couldn't stand it. With a frustrated growl towards the robin nest, the boy ran forward to where the young robin was sitting. Its voice had gotten quieter as it ran out of energy, and Dick knew that if its mom wouldn't take care of it then someone else would have to - and who better than Robin, the Boy Wonder, to take care of a baby robin?

* * *

**Suggestions for a name for the robin chick would be appreciated! I can't for the life of me think of a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Name

**It's been a month, sorry! It takes me a lot of work to get the motivation to update stories after I get the original idea out. But I'm going to try my best to finish this one. Thank you all for the name suggestions! It's much appreciated.**

* * *

Slowly and gently, Dick Grayson reached forward and scooped up the helpless baby bird in his cupped hands. It was trembling and chirping softly in alarm. "Shh, shh," he murmured comfortingly. "It's okay; I'll take care of you." He covered the robin inside his hands and walked as fast as he could towards the house, trying not to bounce his precious cargo.

_Bruce is going to kill me,_ he realized with a small smirk. His adoptive father wasn't much of an animal lover. _But I hope he'll let me take care of my little robin. I couldn't bear it if he made me put him back. He'll never survive on his own, and if his mother won't take him back... _The boy narrowed his eyes at the memory of the mother robin's rejection of her child. _I'll take care of you. Don't worry, _he smiled at his closed hands.

He jogged quickly up to one of the manor's back doors, used his elbow to push down the door's handle, and backed into the house. He almost called out to Alfred, before he realized that doing so would alert Bruce that something was out of the ordinary - and he would prefer to tell Alfred about their guest first. If Alfred was on his side, it would be much harder for Bruce to tell him to get rid of the baby robin. So, hoping that Bruce was still on his business call, Dick began looking for his butler.

* * *

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be - Alfred was in his usual place inside the manor's well-equipped kitchen. Stepping inside, Dick announced his presence. "Alfred," the nine-year-old said hesitantly. "I, uh... I need your help with something," he glanced down at his hands, which were cupped close to his chest. The baby robin was still trembling, but it had stopped chirping at least.

Alfred smiled warmly, internally wondering what the boy had gotten himself into this time. "Well, young sir, I am sure I can be of assistance. What can I help you with?" The man glanced at his hands curiously. "What do you have there?"

Dick gave a quick, somewhat-guilty smile, and opened his hands to reveal the shivering bird. Taking a deep breath, he said quickly, "I- I was watching its parents, and I followed them back to their nest, and I was watching them and this one fell out… and I _waited_ but its parents never came down to help it! And I couldn't just leave it there so I brought it back here and _AlfredcanIkeepit_?" He grinned eagerly, bouncing a little on his toes and giving the butler a hopeful, pleading look.

Looking incredulously between Dick and the robin, Alfred was struck silent for a moment, before he smiled once again and said thoughtfully, "I do believe I just threw out a cardboard box that will do quite nicely as a home for the young robin." The nine year old's grin grew wider and he wiggled excitedly.

"Thank you Alfred! I promise I'll take good care of him! And I'll do everything; you and Bruce don't have to worry about him! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Alfred chuckled. "Slow down, Master Dick. And you will still need to convince Master Bruce to let you keep it," he reminded.

The smile melted for a second, but Dick shrugged dismissively. "I can do that! And you'll help me too, right?" The butler smiled, but didn't reply as he moved to find a suitable box to keep the robin in.

As he left the room, Dick looked down at the precious life he held in his hands. The boy smiled gently at it, and whispered, "What should I name you, little bird?" He considered the bird for a moment as it peeked around at his fingers and tried to find a way out. When it failed, it looked directly at him and chirped loudly, in the same way that it and its hatchmates had while they were begging for food.

_I could name him Prihor, 'robin' in Romani… I like that. Or I know Kotori means 'little bird' in Japanese. Or there's Sorin, or Felix… Nah, I like Prihor. _Dick smiled decisively at the robin. "That'll be your name! Prihor!" He paused, thinking. "Maybe Pri can be your nickname, little bird."

Alfred returned after a few more moments, holding a somewhat shallow cardboard box, along with some newspaper and towels. "Let's get your new friend settled, shall we Master Dick?"


End file.
